


the moments of teddy and victoire

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, This is pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moments throughout Teddy and Victoire's relationship, starts with the platform kiss and goes on throughout their lives. T for swears.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	the moments of teddy and victoire

September 1st 2017

Victoire wandered down the platform, marveling at the fact that it was the last time she’d board the train. That and she was thinking about Teddy, but she thought about _him_ a lot. She wondered how different it would be if she would just act on her feelings, but it wasn’t so simple. It was never that simple. I mean she was a Ravenclaw not a Gryffindor; she didn’t have that kind of courage. She was pretty sure she’d liked him since 4th year, but then he was too old and left school and went to auror training and it was just never quite right. That and she had the family to consider if they _did_ date. But that was her getting away with her fantasy. Things _had_ been different, the past year, they had talked but it had seemed more flirtatious, and it left her wondering if maybe he _did_ reciprocate some sort of feelings for her.

She leaned against the wall of the platform some way away from her family and looked at all the others climbing onto the train; at least she was until she noticed a tall figure running towards her. The bright turquoise hair a dead giveaway, it was Teddy.

“Teddy? Teddy what is it?” She asked urgently as he stopped, breathless before her. He gulped nervously and then seemed to steel himself.

“Vic, I-. I couldn’t leave without doing something, otherwise I know I would regret doing nothing.” And before she knew what was happening he had surged forward and kissed her, pinning her back against the wall. She froze for a second before realising that this was _Teddy_ and this is what she’s wanted for years. She responded eagerly and kissing Teddy was as easy as _breathing_ to her. It made her feel like she was on fire, but at the same time it was like the universe had always _known_ this would happen.

“ _Teddy! Victoire?_ ” They broke apart, panting heavily, to see James Sirius staring at them, “What are you _doing_?”

Teddy didn’t miss a beat, “I’m seeing her off, now kindly _go away_.” James stared open-mouthed at us for a few more seconds before bolting back to the families. Victoire giggled and smiled radiantly at Teddy, “He’s going to tell everyone and then we’ll never hear the end of this.” She smiled at Teddy but he looked troubled.

“I’m really gonna miss you, Vic.” He said in a whisper.

“I’m really going to miss you, too.” She replied before he pulled her into a hug, she buried her face in his neck and committed his lemony scent to memory. They stood there for a few minutes before she waved slightly and walked to the train, wiping a tear hurriedly off her face.

*****

December 25th 2017

She hadn’t seen Teddy since September and she was dreading seeing him again. There hadn’t been a single letter about it, neither of them making the plunge to actually send one. As Victoire carefully curled her waist-length silvery hair, and smoothed her dark red dress she let her thoughts run away from her. Was it just a goodbye? Did it actually mean anything? These were just repeating over and over in her head as she pulled on her clunky-heeled mary janes. She felt sick with nerves as her Dad called her downstairs and they portkeyed to the Burrow. The door opened to fill her nose with the smell of Christmas, dried oranges and cinnamon flooding her senses.

After going around and saying hello to everyone she ended up sitting with Harry and Ginny, talking about how Hogwarts was going, when the floo burst alive and outstepped Andromeda and Teddy. _Teddy_. He said hello to most of the family members before his eyes landed on Victoire. Everyone else seemed to melt away as she stared at him. Vaguely she saw Harry and Ginny sharing amused looks behind her as she had stopped speaking so abruptly, but nothing seemed to exist as she drank in his sight. He looked tired, from all his training, but more muscular and he must’ve grown another inch. His hair was red with striped of green, true to the Christmas spirit and his mouth was parted as he stared right back at her. Ginny loudly clearing her throat tethered Victoire back to Earth and she tore her gaze away from him to look sheepishly at the pair sitting next to her. They were grinning like mad as Victore blushed and excused herself to go outside.

“20 galleons they get together by the New Years.” Said Ginny, delighted at what had just occurred.

“You’re on, although I’d put it at this week. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone’s breath actually taken away.” Harry replied amusedly.

It was snowing lightly as Victoire sat on a bench at the end of the Burrow’s garden, facing outwards. She was catching her breath and cursing her stupidity when-

“Can I sit here?” Victoire’s head shot up to connect her ice blue eyes with Teddy’s amber ones.

“Yes, of course.” She breathed. He sat down beside her, their legs pressed together. She opened her mouth to say something after a few moments of peaceful silence when he beat her to it.

“You look beautiful, you know.” Victoire ducked her head and smiled.  
“Thank you, you look taller.” He laughed.

“Yeah I grew an inch, 6’2 now, grandma says if I get any taller she’s going to buy a stool to stand on when she talks to me.” They both chuckled.

“I don’t think I’ve grown since fourth year, still only 5’6.” She smiled and they both looked out onto the countryside. Victoire’s anxious thoughts built and built until she couldn’t help but say something.

“Did it mean anything to you? The kiss?” His head whipped around to face her and she couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes. “I don’t know we never wrote, so I was just wondering if it was just a goodbye thing or-.”  
“It wasn’t a goodbye thing.” He said quietly, cutting off her rambling.

“Oh.” She said, breathless.

He carded his fingers through his hair in a nervous manner before looing her dead in the eye, “Vic, you must know how I feel about you. I’ve liked you for a year now.” However shocked Victoire was, she snorted at the end of his sentence.

“Only a year? Try three for me.” He looked scandalised.

“ _Three?_ ” he sounded disbelieving.

“Since the end of my fourth year, your sixth.” She admitted. “I remember seeing you with Casey Brown and feeling _so_ jealous that I knew.”

Victoire was, frankly, pretty sure she was dreaming that this conversation was happening.

“It happened in a similar way for me. I saw you kissing a boy at the platform last year Christmas, I remember being so angry and I wanted to punch him _so bad_ , and then I knew.” He said honestly.

“That was Sam Thomas. I was trying to get over you, unsuccessfully, back then.” She said smiling and turned her head to see that Teddy had turned his too. Their noses a hair width apart. They both leaned forward and then they were kissing. Soft and sweet, Victoire’s hands went straight to his hair as he grabbed her hips, they kissed enough to make Victoire’s toes curl and she parted for breath before kissing his lower lip. He was beaming and looking at her with a sort of reverence, and she’s sure that she had a similar look on her face. She stood and combed his hair and straightening her robes to give them a semblance of put-togetherness, then gently took his hand in her own, fingers lacing together. They both secretly enjoyed how they fit together so well, like he was her missing piece. She led him back to the house and pushed open the door, releasing his hand to not be suspicious. Suddenly he caught her hand again and pulled her back, she giggled and he whispered, “Vic, will you be my girlfriend?” She grinned and whispered back “Of course, you numpty, although lets keep it secret for now? I don’t want to deal with the family yet and you don’t want to deal with my dad.” Teddy paled at the mention of Bill but nodded anyway and kissed her lips softly, before going inside.

When they walked in, all the conversation stopped, Victoire saw some of her aunts and her mother had congregated to talk about their husbands, including Teddy’s grandma. They both gulped as all of their aunts looked at them with shit-eating smirks on their faces.  
“Have a nice walk, the two of you?” Asked Hermione all too innocently.

“Um, yeah.” Victoire said nervously.

“Oh, and Ted? You have some of Victoire’s lipstick right there.” Ginny gestured to the corner of his mouth and the room erupted in laughter as Teddy and Victoire blushed like mad.

“Maman?” Victoire said nervously when her mother laughed with them, “Qu’est-ce que tu penses?” Fleur smiled brilliantly.

“Je suis contente pour toi, il est parfait, il n’y a personne de mieux.”

_(A/N: Maman – mother, Qu’est-ce que tu penses – what do you think, je suis contente pour toi, il est parfait, il n’y a personne de mieux – I am happy for you, he is perfect, there is no one better.)_

“Wait you two are dating?” Ginny asked, they looked at each other, shrugged and both nodded happily, “No, now I owe Harry money!” she grumbled and they all laughed as Teddy and Victoire looked at them incredulously.

*****

June 27th 2018

She hadn’t seen Teddy in six months. _Six months._ They had been exchanging letters like mad and had hoped to see each other at Easter but due to he Head Girl duties, Victoire had to stay at Hogwarts. Teddy couldn’t get away on weekends because of auror duties, so they couldn’t even go to Hogsmeade. Now graduation was over and she was on the train home. They still hadn’t told anyone apart from the aunts who saw them that night at Christmas but Victoire didn’t know if she could hold back on kissing him the moment she saw him. The train was pulling in and Victoire was actually bouncing with excitement. _Teddy, I can see Teddy. I can hug Teddy. I can kiss Teddy._ She bounded off the train when it stopped and hauled her trunk off the train. She saw the entirety of her family standing off to one side but she only had eyes for the turquoise hair man standing a few metres away. Then they were running and she flung herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso, hugging him tight, breathing in the lemony scent that she had missed so much. She leaned back and looked at him, tears streaming down her face, and kissed him right there. He was so familiar and it had been _so long_. She pulled back and kissed his nose and forehead whilst he just laughed and held her tighter. “God I missed you, Vic.” She just nodded, all her thoughts jumbled upon seeing him.

She unwound her legs from him and wiped her face before turning around and stopping dead in her tracks, Teddy stiffening beside her. The entire family was staring at them, almost everyone open-mouthed and her father red with anger.

“Well, so much for keeping it a secret.” Vic offered nervously and the entire family burst forward to hug them and offer their congratulations. She watched out of the corner of her eye, her mother trying to placate her dad and thanked Merlin for that. She took Teddy’s arm and he side-along apparated her back to the Burrow for her graduation party. Victoire sat down next to Teddy on the couch and leaned into him, he wound his arms around her so she rested her head on his chest.

“I can’t believe you’re here. That I don’t have to go back to school.” Victoire said.

“I know. _If_ I make it out alive of your dad talking to me, we can be together.” He replied in earnest.

Victoire chuckled, “Calm down, dad won’t kill you, but you’ll need hold your own.”

“ _You_ were not the one receiving death glares for touching his baby daughter.”

Victoire just sighed before giggling, “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

Teddy whipped his head up to see Bill indicating at the door for him to follow, he sighed, kissed Victoire’s head and followed him out. Bill sat down on a bench outside and motioned for Teddy to follow, which he did so warily. Teddy started to wring his hands as Bill fixed him with a hard stare.

“You’re a good man, Teddy.” He said finally.

“Thank you, sir”

“Although you might think it, I’m not blind. I saw my daughter’s crush on you and I can’t say I never thought this would happen.” Teddy nodded, relieved that he wasn’t hexing him into oblivion. “That being said, I’d like to know your intentions, because if you play around with her or hurt her, I won’t be so calm about this.”  
“I want to start by saying that I won’t ever hurt her, Victoire means too much to me. As for my intentions, I honestly don’t think there will be another girl for me. I’m in it for the long run, I swear.” Teddy looked him square in the eye to show him how sincere he was being, because it was true. He knows that someday he will marry Victoire. Bill nodded eventually, before saying in a teasing tone, “Just next time, tell me before I have to see it on a platform.” Teddy scratched his head sheepishly.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Bill just smiled and they both walked back to the house.

Victoire watched Teddy walk stiffly out to her dad when Andromeda suddenly came and sat down next to her. Victoire sat up straight immediately to face the woman who means _so_ much to Teddy.

“Hello Victoire,” Andromeda smiled kindly, “As you know I am unfortunately the only relative that Teddy has left and therefore I feel like he should have someone in his corner.” Victoire nodded. “Teddy has lost so much in his lifetime and he puts on a brave face for it but it will always be a part of him, he lost two people that meant a lot to him and I can already see how much the two of you care for one another. All I can ask is that you don’t hurt him; he does not need to suffer more. You have a lot of people to fall back on, fighting for you, but he does not. Just, please, be careful with his heart.” Andromeda finished and Victoire smiled softly, she had so much respect for the woman in front of her and she would be lying if what she said didn’t worry her. If they broke up, it would be a mess.

“I agree with you, Andy, I don’t think I ever see myself with someone who isn’t Ted, but I promise you that I will be careful.” Andromeda smiled and patted her knee before walking off.

*****

August 16th 2019

Victoire hauled the box up the stairs into the new muggle flat that Teddy and her had just bought. She had started work at the daily prophet a month ago, as the politics liaison and Teddy had brought up the idea of them moving in together a month ago after a year of Victoire leaving early morning or late night out of Teddy’s flat. She wiped some sweat off her forehead and looked into their new flat. It was open plan and had lots of natural light, streaming in through the windows with their bedroom off to the side with an en suite. It was small, but beautiful and she loved it. Suddenly, she felt two arms circle her waist and she leaned back into Teddy as she observed their new apartment. She turned around to kiss him sweetly before plopping herself down on their couch.

“I love it so much, Ted” She sighed and he hummed in assent as he opened the fridge. Victoire turned on their TV, which Aunt Hermione had taught them how to use and flicked through some programs.

“Vic, we don’t have any food, I’m just going to pop out and get some.”

“Ok, bye, love you.” She called absentmindedly before freezing, and turning to face Teddy, the weight of what she’d just said coming to her. He was standing facing her, clearly shocked before saying, “Do you?” He looked nervous and Victoire couldn’t help but smile softly, “Of course I do, I love you, Teddy.”

“I love you too.” He said before surging forward and kissing her, she felt him pour all of the emotions into the kiss and she kissed him back with equal fervor. Their kisses grew hungry and frantic before Victoire tugged on the bottom of his shirt and he tugged it off. She paused to ogle her boyfriend and he just grinned and captured her lips in a kiss again. She in turn, unbuttoned her blouse and kissed him again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“What about the food?” She asked between kisses.  
“It can wait.” He said simply and she giggled.

*****

December 18th 2019

Victoire was worried, but tried not to show it. Since graduating from his auror training a month and a half ago Teddy had been coming back more and more worn. There was something big going down and obviously he wasn’t allowed to talk about it but Victoire knew. It led to him coming in and flopping straight onto their bed when Victoire was reading late at night and cuddling up to her immediately. She could tell it was coming to a head soon, whatever this problem was but she kept a smile on and worried about him when he wasn’t there.

This time it was only 7pm when he came home, which was early for what it had been like for the past week. He looked more tired than ever and Victoire at up on the couch from where she had been lying, working on an article.

“Hey,” She said softly when he came and sat down next to her, kicking off his shoes, “Rough day?”  
“The roughest.” He said and she hugged him before kissing him, he sighed and some of his stress seemed to dissipate a little. “This case is the worst.”  
She nodded and smiled sympathetically when he lay his head on her lap. “I have to tell you something. You’re not going to like it.” She tensed and he sat up and looked her in the eye.

“Okay.” Victoire said slowly.

“I have to go on a mission, we leave tomorrow morning and I don’t know how long it will be.” He said carefully as panic gripped Victoire’s heart. “I’m not even going to be allowed to owl.” Victoire gulped but softly stroked the side of Teddy’s face to ease his worry. “I understand, it’s your job.” She put on a brave face as they had dinner and went to bed. She knew he would be fine, he’s very capable but she couldn’t help imagining what would happen if he died. Before she knew it, she was staring at the ceiling in the dark, crying softly. Teddy turned when he heard her crying and wrapped is arms around her, murmuring apologies into her hair. They fell asleep curled together like that, Victoire feeling some sense of peace in Teddy’s arms.

She awoke to Teddy kissing her softly, “I have to go now. I love you so much, Vic.” She kissed him back, “I love you too, Teddy, please be careful.” And then he was gone.

*****

December 25th 2019

Victoire had thrown herself into her work in the week that she had not seen or heard from Teddy, she knew her family was worried about her and people were coming over to see her every night to make sure she was okay. Her Uncle Harry was on the mission as well, as Head Auror; so talking to her Aunt Ginny was the only _real_ consolation she felt she could have.

“It’s hard. Being the one who stays behind, nothing really to occupy you. But it gets easier, you just need to trust that they will come home and Vicky they _will._ ” She had said one night to Victoire, which eased some of her worry. Now it was Christmas and she was at the Burrow, the celebration only slightly subdued due to the absences and it was their _anniversary_. _It is funny that it’s Christmas day,_ Victoire thought, _of all days to have an anniversary_. She sat in a corner on the couch sipping her eggnog lightly as everyone milled around her.

“Victoire? Victoire!” Someone came in running frantically, Ginny. Everyone in the room had turned as Ginny held a letter in her hand. “They’ve sent the updates, Harry’s fine, but go check your house, you can see how Ted’s doing.” She looked relieved and joyous, everyone had sighed a little in relief that Harry was fine but Victoire was rushing frantically to the floo.

She ran straight to the window where a ministry owl was ruffling its feathers, letter in its beak. Victoire opened the memo quickly, almost tearing the paper.

_Ms Victoire Weasley,_

_You are the deemed contact for Edward Remus Lupin and we regret to inform you that Mr Lupin was injured on the morning of the 25 th and is in St Mungo’s for…_

Victoire couldn’t even read the rest of the letter, she felt like she couldn’t stand anymore, a sob racked through her body as her mind raced. _Teddy. My Teddy. Injured. Dead?_ Victoire couldn’t even think it, she was shaking, and that much she knew. Somehow she got her way to the floo and stumbled into the ruckus of the house on the other side.

Immediately the room quieted at the look on Victoire’s face. Andromeda rushed up to her, “Victoire, what happened?” Victoire was shaking and sobbing, everyone in the room could only look on in horror, frozen.

“I-, Teddy is in St Mungo’s, Andy we need to go.” Her voice was barely a whisper, Andromeda had paled and Ginny, who was like Teddy’s surrogate mother, had silent tears streaming down her face. No one came but them three, despite the many offers they got, Victoire could barely speak and when they got to St Mungo’s and pointed to the room she was running and running. _Teddy. Dead._ Harry was sitting outside the room with his head in his hands, he looked up as they arrived, “Vic, God, I’m so sorry.” She nodded, as he hugged her and moved on to talking to Andromeda. Voices seemed to say things, _spell damage…internal bleeding…_ but Victoire just sat in her seat and took deep breaths.

“Ms Weasley?” Victoire looked up to a woman with fierce eyes and black hair.

“Yes, um, that’s me.” She tried to speak but it came out hoarse. Everyone around her had listened in. “Mr Lupin is stable, you can go in and see him.” Victoire nodded and all but ran into his room. Teddy lay there, still, his hair brown unlike its usual bright turquoise. She sat in a seat by his bedside and took his hand.

“Hey Ted, God I don’t know if I can do this. I missed you this past week, so much. Well done for getting injured on our first anniversary.” She huffed a halfhearted laugh. “I love you so much Ted, please, please, pull through.”

Someone, very gently shook her awake the next morning; she had fallen asleep on the hospital bed. “Vic, come on wake up.” She knew that voice; it sounded an awful lot like-.

“Teddy!” He was sitting up, his hair still brown but smiling as she launched herself into his arms, relief flooding through her. He winced a little at her force but kissed and kissed her anyways. “God, Ted, I-“ She broke down a little in his arms and he kissed her head.

“Vic, I missed you, our anniversary, oh God, Vic.” He looked so contrite about their anniversary when he was _lying in a hospital bed_ that she had to laugh a little.

“Don’t worry about that, please, oh, I love you so much.” She kissed him over and over whispering _I love you,_ both of them just over joyous at being reunited.

Teddy’s hair returned to its vibrant colour in the week after that, Victoire was never at ease when he went on missions after that. But somewhere in herself, she trusted him and loved him so much that it didn’t matter.

*****

March 17th 2020

Teddy has been imagining marrying Victoire Weasley for some time, since they moved in together, sure, but this is since they were 5 and would get play married. But he doesn’t think he’s ever been quite so sure that he wants to marry Victoire than looking at her, silver hair spread around her ethereally, sleeping softly in their bed. He kisses her cheek as she stirs, humming happily. He apparated out to shell cottage, they would surely know the reason for his visit, but he’s sure Bill will make him sweat a little. He knocks on the door and thankfully Bill opens it. He’s not quite sure how Fleur would keep this a secret from anyone else.

“Teddy?” Bill looked puzzled until the penny seemed to drop, “Ahhh, come on in then. I assume you want to speak to me?”  
Teddy smiled nervously, “Yes, sir, I’m sure you know the reason for my visit.”  
Bill smiled but his eyes were steely, “I have an inkling.”

“Well, sir, I love Victoire very much, she means the world to me, and, um, well, I’m asking for your blessing to marry her.” Teddy said and swallowed. Bill didn’t respond, just stared, long enough to make Teddy worry and extremely uncomfortable before he grinned.

“Yes, you have my blessing, she loves you a lot.” Bill smiles and Teddy beamed before shaking his hand and returning home. Well now he had the permission, he just needed to ask her. He walked in to Victoire singing in French and cleaning tabletops with her wand. He walked up to her and circled his arms around her waist, the blue box burning a hole in his jean pocket. He wasn’t very good at keeping things from Victoire so God knows how long he’ll last.

Victoire sat happily the next day in her baby blue dress, watching the family splash each other in the lake at the annual family picnic. She watched Teddy pick up Lily and throw her into the water, splashing and playing about. A few minutes later he was running up to her, toweling himself dry and pulling on a t-shirt. He lay down next to her and she chatted to him about her most recent visit to the Houses of Parliament when-

“Marry me.” Victoire froze, her heart rate speeded and she looked at Teddy who seemed to have just realised what he just said. “I, shit, I had a proper way to do this I-.” He was fumbling around in his pocket and brought out a blue ring box, Victoire let out a gasp. “Oh God Vic, I’m sorry, I was just looking at you and, I’m not even on one knee-.”

“I don’t care that you’re not on one knee.” She whispered and vaguely heard the splashing stops and several gasps echo around them.

“I, okay.” Teddy took a deep breath and began, “Vic, I love you so much, and you deserve a proposal a hundred times more romantic than this but well I fucked it so this is what we’ve got.” Victoire let out a little laugh and he grinned; “I haven’t been able to imagine my life without you for a while now, for months, if I’m honest. I would love to be your husband so we can grow old together and we can even get a cat, because I know how much you want one.” Another laugh, “So please, Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, will you marry me?” Victoire was crying at this point and nodded her head as Teddy grinned, “God, of course, Ted, yes, yes I will marry you.” She laughed as everyone cheered them on she kissed him and rested their foreheads together murmuring _I love you._

*****

May 2nd 2020

Dawn broke on May 2nd and it was bittersweet for the couple laying in bed wrapped up in each other. Victoire woke up and smiled as she saw her engagement ring still there. Still in awe that she gets to marry the man of her dreams, two months into their engagement. She bit her lip and turned around to find Teddy awake already, staring at the ceiling, the distant look in his eyes already in place as he remembered his parents. She kissed his cheek and hugged him murmuring, “I’m so sorry, Ted.” As he tightly hugged her back a few tears slipping from his eyes. After some time he peeled away and kissed her “Happy 20th birthday, Vic.”

She kissed him and they stayed in bed until noon. The day was always a hard one for the both of them, Victoire felt pain because Teddy was hurting and Teddy felt guilty for ruining Victoire’s birthday along with his parents. They supported each other through it and Victoire was there as Teddy cried into her t-shirt and Teddy was there to make her laugh and smile because of her birthday, on such a morbid day. They always had each other.

*****

May 30th 2020

They had decided on a spring wedding, and much to Fleur’s dismay, a small wedding at that. They had agreed to have it in the Burrow with only family and a few friends. Victoire looked in the mirror; she wore a spaghetti strap ball gown dress and her mother’s veil. Her hair was charmed up into a plaited bun with tendrils coming down, framing her face, and she held a bouquet of white lilies and lavender. She was stood holding onto her Dad’s arm waiting to walk down the aisle, after her bridesmaids Dominique, her sister, and her best friend Lilah, had gone up. “You look beautiful. You chose a good lad.” Her father said suddenly.

“Thank you Dad, I love you.” He smiled and she took a deep breath and made her way down the aisle. At the end stood Teddy, her future husband. His turquoise hair shining brightly in the sun and dressed in a muggle suit, he looked so handsome. His best man, Harry, and groomsman, James, stood off to one side watching the proceedings. What really took Victoire’s breath away was the look on Teddy’s face, the reverence and pure unquestionable happiness just radiated off of him. She’s sure a similar expression was on her face. As she got up to the front and stood before Teddy, tears were streaming down his face and she leaned up to wipe them off his face before kissing his hands. The wizard started talking about their magical bond but no one was really listening, every single person in the audience could see just how much Victoire and Teddy loved each other.

“Please present your vows.” The wizard said and Teddy beamed at Vic and started to speak. “Victoire. Vic. I’ve been in love with you for four years now and probably longer since I distinctly remember us getting married when we were five.” The guests laughed a little, “I couldn’t imagine life without you and I can’t wait to just start this new part of our lives together. God, I love you, Vic.” Victoire was the one crying now and as were several members of the family.

“Edward. Teddy. Ted, I beat you on the love thing because I’ve been in love with you for seven years now and maybe even a period when we were younger than that. I know you were nervous about how this would go, especially after your meticulously planned proposal.” She heard her Uncle George roar with laughter at that, “In all seriousness though, and I know how cheesy this is, but you complete me. I love you more than anything and I’m so excited to become your wife. I love you.” Everyone was laughing and cheering throughout the vows and then when Teddy kissed his wife for the first time.

Later on in the evening, Teddy came up to Victoire and she grinned as she watched him approach, “Mrs Lupin.” He said as he offered her his hand, “Mr Lupin.” She replied as they went out for their first dance. She stayed wrapped up in his arms until the end of the night where they set off to their honeymoon.

*****

September 13th 2020

Victoire looked disbelievingly at the potion in front of her. Pink. Pink means pregnant. She’d been throwing up sometimes at work and didn’t want to worry Teddy so she got the potion on a whim. _I’ve been married for four months. My career is just starting off. Teddy’s busy with the aurors. Is the timing right? Am I happy?_ Victoire chewed nervously on her lip as she waited for Teddy to get home that evening, thoughts swirling around her head. She was just going to say it and see his reaction. She was worried but pretty sure she was happy. Teddy waltzed through the door and came and kissed Victoire, apparently oblivious to her jitters. Teddy sat down and started eating across from Victoire, she asked about his day and he launched into it.

“They’re thinking of giving me some more responsibility with the junior aurors which will be more work but, whatever.” He shrugged and seemed to catch on when he noticed Victoire’s shaking leg, “Vic, what’s wrong?”  
“Hm? Oh, nothing’s wrong. Well responsibility is good.” _Just say it,_ “Especially when you’re going to be a Dad.” She put down her fork as Teddy froze.

“What?” He breathed.

Victoire gulped “Sometime in late March if my calculations are correct.” She looked up to find Teddy looking at her, wide-eyed.

“You’re pregnant?” He said it so happily that Victoire had to smile.

“Yeah, Ted, I-.” Before she could even finish he had picked her up and whirled her around, kissing her soundly.

She giggled as later that night, when she was lying in bed and Teddy crawled in and over to her stomach and motioned for her to lift up her shirt.

“Honestly, Ted, I’m not even showing yet.” He just looked at me, eyebrow raised, “God, you’re so stupid.” She peeled up her tank top anyway and watched as Teddy kissed it softly and murmured some things into her belly. “What are you saying?”

“That is strictly between me and baby.” He said cheekily as Vic rolled her eyes.

“So,” he started, “There are probably some things we should talk about.” Victoire nodded and anticipated some of his questions.

“I’ve only know since this morning but I’ve been suspicious for weeks since I’ve been throwing up sometimes and I _never_ throw up.”  
Teddy looked hurt, “You were throwing up? And you didn’t tell me?”

“I just didn’t want to worry you.” Ted nodded. “I haven’t told anyone but I thought we could tell everyone at Sunday dinner?”

“Yeah sure and please don’t think about worrying me, I want to know what’s going on with you, please.” He pleaded and Victoire just nodded before curling up in front of Teddy and falling asleep.

She woke feeling nauseous, worse than she’d ever felt it before. She sprinted out of bed and into their bathroom, emptying the contents of dinner the night before in the toilet, over and over. Teddy was there two seconds after he’d heard her start to throw up. He rubbed her back soothingly and held her hair up away from her face. After she’d eventually finished, she leaned back into Teddy’s chest crying a little into his neck. Teddy was worried and felt pained that she was going through all this. “Are you sure we shouldn’t go to see a healer?” Victoire smiled weakly, “No it happens a lot it’s very common.” He didn’t look convinced.

“It’s fine, Ted, I have a check up in a few weeks. Worst comes to worst we’ll ask Aunt Audrey on Sunday, she’s a healer, okay?” Teddy sighed and helped Victoire up.

That Sunday, everyone milled into the dining room to eat, the family stretched around a massive table. Victoire and Teddy sat beside each other, Teddy holding Victoire’s hand below the table, stroking circles on her thumb, knowing how food wasn’t sitting very well with her right now. Mid way through the dinner, Victoire suddenly whispered “Ted, I’m gonna be sick, I-.” she ran out of the room and everyone’s questioning gaze landed on Teddy. “I’m sorry, she’ll be fine, excuse me.” He left, despite the questions being fired at him, to run to the nearest bathroom to support Vic. Several minutes later, they returned to the room and Victoire looked at Ted and he just grinned and nodded. “Sorry about that, um, I’m pregnant!” She said smiling and then the room erupted.

*****

January 3rd 2021

Victoire sighed and wrapped her arms around her swollen belly, she felt so big at six months and she knew this wasn’t even the worst of it. Teddy had been gone for a month and a half now on a mission, he had to take this one so he would be here when the baby was born but Victoire missed him terribly. He was due home today and she was more than ecstatic, Teddy had felt so uncomfortable with leaving her here but she had insisted that he go. She would much rather he didn’t miss the baby being born. She was walking around their kitchen in one of his t-shirts, because none of her clothes seemed to fit her anymore, waiting for him to get home. She had one hand protectively on her abdomen the other was holding her wand, flicking through radio stations. Teddy had opened the door, unbeknownst to Victoire and was watching her; _she’s so big,_ he thought, _I missed our baby growing._ Guilt flooded through him but by this point Victoire had seen him,

“Teddy!” She walked up to him as fast as she could and kissed him, leaning slightly over herself. “You’re back, oh, you’re back, I love you so much, and I missed you.” She whispered over and over.

“I love you too, Vic, you’re so big! I- I can’t believe I missed that.” Ted said forlornly as she led him down to sit on the couch.

“No, Ted, really you didn’t miss anything really, I- ow!” Victoire suddenly exclaimed, hands flying to her belly.

Teddy’s heart gripped with panic, “Vic? Vic what is it?”

“I, I think your baby is happy to see you. He just kicked for the first time.” They were both beaming at this point, Teddy crying a little, his hands on Victoire’s bump.

“He?” Teddy just remembered but Victoire only shrugged.

“I have a feeling.”

*****

April 2nd 2021

Victoire lay in the bed the evening of April 2nd and grumbled “Can you please make an appearance already?” She said to her belly, the baby a week overdue. She tossed and turned trying to find some semblance of comfort when Teddy climbed in beside her. He kissed her frowning forehead and kissed her belly as well before settling off to sleep. Victoire felt their baby kick a few times sharply before settling down so she could sleep too, to her relief.

Victoire awoke with a start, feeling their mattress soak beneath her and a sharp pressure at her lower abdomen. She clutched her belly and moaned through the pain, waking Teddy in the process. “Teddy!” She gasped and he sat up, suddenly wide-awake and panicking slightly. “Vic, hey, shh, just breathe.” He said, suddenly at her side, holding her arm. “Let’s get you to St Mungo”s, come on.” Victoire followed Teddy out into their living room when another sharp pain gripped her again and she fell to the floor a little, before Teddy caught her. “Jesus, fuck, _merde,_ why are they so close together?” Victoire all but yelled as the pain subsided. Teddy rubbed her back and helped her through the floo and quickly got her to a hospital room. Three hours and several swear words in both French and English later, their son was born. Both Victoire and Teddy were sobbing by the time their son was cleaned up and lying on Victoire’s chest.

“God, he’s so tiny.” Teddy whispered, kissing his son’s forehead. Victoire nodded wordlessly before leaning up to kiss Ted, sweetly.

*****

April 2nd 2026

The morning came on Victoire and Ted’s son, Lucas’ fifth birthday, which showed a family of five and a half curled up in a big bed together. Lucas lay with his wispy blond hair and amber eyes curled up in the middle, next to his three-year-old sister, Amélie, with her purple hair due to her metamorphagus abilities. On the other side, Teddy lay behind Victoire, who was holding their little two-week-old baby girl, Lilou, protectively to her chest. Their cat, Bisou, as Teddy had promised in their vows, slept at the bottom of the bed. They were all sleeping soundly, waiting for Lucas to wake up and start a riot about it being his birthday.

*****

September 1st 2032

Victoire and Teddy were watching their son board the Hogwarts express for the first time, after quickly hugging his sisters and kissing his mum and dad, whilst reminiscing about their time at school. Victoire stopped abruptly near to the exit, with Lilou on her hip staring at a wall a few metres away. Teddy who was holding Amélie’s hand came to stand next to her. “That’s where I stood, you know. When you kissed me the first time.” She beamed up at her husband who was chuckling. “I honestly wouldn’t remember I just ran everywhere, frantic to find you.”

“And here we are.” Victoire leaned up to kiss him softly.

“Here we are.”

fin.


End file.
